


Friendly Concern

by black_rose4



Series: Stories from Behind Closed Doors [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Best Friends, Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 02:24:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4417400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_rose4/pseuds/black_rose4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of drabbles featuring Bryanna Trevelyan and her friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Friendly Concern

“My dear, do you have a moment?” 

Bryanna stopped midstep and turned to the source of the voice, Vivienne’s small but warm smile greeting her from up on her balcony. She nodded and changed course, making her way up to the mage’s living space. 

“Is something the matter, darling?”

Vivienne motioned for her to sit, her usual seat facing Vivienne’s and a freshly brewed pot of tea sitting on the small table between them. It seemed she’d been expecting Bryanna. “Tea, my dear?”

“Of course. If I may though, to what do I owe this visit? You clearly have something you wish to discuss.” She shifted in her seat as Vivienne poured the tea, trying to get comfortable, but struggling as she waited for Vivienne to spit out whatever it was she wanted to talk about.

“I do.” She set the teapot down and looked Bryanna in the eye. “Are you quite well?” She gave Bryanna little time to respond before continuing, “Because I don’t believe you are. This dalliance of yours suggests otherwise.”

She saw Bryanna’s eyes widen and nodded, her suspicions confirmed. “I’m sure he’s a pleasant enough distraction, but what purpose does he serve to you? He will only hinder your judgements, all of which have been well-reasoned so far and the outcomes of those have been better than any of us could have ever hoped for.” 

Bryanna pursed her lips. Whilst she saw the reasoning behind her statement, it did not mean she liked it. “I’m not sure I understand how he will hinder my judgements, darling. I have been making strong decisions even  _with_ him around, and you seem to have had no problem with those. Or have you simply been keeping quiet all this time? That seems unlikely, knowing you.” 

“Your recent decisions have been fine my dear,” she narrowed her eyes slightly, her lips drawing up minutely into the fainteset of smiles. She always enjoyed a challenge. “It’s your future ones I worry for. What if he follows you into battle, as he has been doing so often lately, and decides to throw himself in front of you to take a blow meant for you? How will you react? Irrationally, or will you let him bleed out whilst you continue to fight? Somehow I doubt that. You’re not cold-hearted enough for that.” 

She waited a moment before answering Vivienne, smirking as she picked up her teacup, and sipped at her drink. “I believe you over-estimate how likely he is to be anywhere near me. Whilst he may be attached, we have different places in a battle. Namely, I kill at the front and he picks people off from the back. My main concern, if he were to appear next to me in a battle, would be why he was anywhere near me and what he was possibly running away from. He’s a capable enough fighter to know that I can handle myself perfectly well and that he should stick to looking after himself before he comes charging in to save me.”

She smirked again as she took another sip of her drink, making sure she met Vivienne’s gaze. Neither woman was backing down, but neither woman would win either. This often happened when Vivienne called her for a ‘friendly discussion’. Both women were too good at reasoning their arguments to lose and neither would resort to base tactics such as swearing and petty insults. 

It didn’t take long for them to call a truce, Bryanna agreeing that this likely wasn’t her best decision, but it made her happy, something she had not been in a long time. Vivienne softened at that, agreeing that as long as she knew she was being foolish then she would say no more on the matter unless absolutely necessary. After all, the smile she wore when she spoke about the man was one she had never seen on her before, but she could not deny how genuine it was. 

If she was happy, then that was what matter most. 


	2. Friendly Discussion

“So, I hear he will be becoming a permanent fixture in Skyhold.”

Bryanna sipped at her wine, a kind gift as way of thanks from some Orlesian noble for saving the world. Whilst it was perhaps somewhat unoriginal, the wine itself was delicious and if there was one thing Bryanna appreciated, it was a good wine. “Yes. He’s decided to stay longer than intended. Again, I must say, I feel this is entirely my doing.”

“That’s because it is my dear. He loves you.” She chuckled softly when Bryanna almost choked on her drink in surprise. “What? Did you think we didn’t know?”

“And here I thought I was being discreet.”

Vivienne placed a hand over Bryanna’s as a sign of comfort. “To your credit, you are. However, I’m afraid one can only be so discreet when your lover is best friends with Thedas’ biggest gossip.” 

* * *

 

They both chuckled at that. If there was one thing they could agree on it was that Varric was undoubtedly how Skyhold had found out about Bryanna and Seymour’s involvement with one another. Whilst he had said nothing, he had written plenty, and on more than one occasion Bryanna had had to round up the flyers making their way around Skyhold which gave readers a glimpse at Varric’s latest work in progress. She had read some of the first instalment over a pot of tea with Vivienne and the blush on Bryanna’s cheeks had told her that Seymour had indeed been talking with his friend, though how much had been due to alcohol loosening his tongue Bryanna did not know. 

“It seems I need to have another talk with Varric.” 

“Let him have his fun my dear. He’s not the sort to be discouraged from his work by criticism. Perhaps, you should instead simply filter what goes into his work.” She waved her goblet slightly as she spoke. “Instruct Seymour on what he may and may not divuldge. And then tell Varric it yourself because he will likely get the man drunk and pry the information from him anyway. At least if you’re both telling him him the same story he’s more likely to believe it and hopefully more likely to print that over whatever nonsense he’s concocted.”

Bryanna nodded as she spoke, mentally taking note of her plan. Out of all the other tactics they had tried, this actually seemed like it might work for once. After all, Vivienne was right. Varric would not stop simply because she disapproved. From what she’d heard from Seymour’s tales, the star of  _Hard in Hightown_  had disapproved of his work, yet he had still insisted on writing just a few more chapters to wrap it all up. 

“I’ll have to come up with something so wild he can’t help but write about it. Like the scene he wrote about Seymour and Isabela in his  _Tale of the Champion_. From what I hear it was greatly emblished, though I’m hardly surprised by that.”

“He does love a touch of drama,” agreed Vivienne. 

The mage nodded silently at Bryanna as she noticed her glass empty, refilling it for her before returning to her own drink. “From my personal experience, if you cannot beat them, join them. Use his work to your advantage. Look at me: I’ve been involved in his series where I’m the villain. I’m using it to instill fear and respect into others. You can use this to your advantage too.”

Bryanna scoffed, “What? How in Andraste’s name can I use this to my advantage? The man is spreading what can only be described as  _smut_ around Skyhold.”

Vivienne pursed her lips before speaking. “I hate to say I agree with the elf, but perhaps Sera had a point in saying you need to seem more real. This will make you seem more human to your people. You won’t just be the Inquisitor, you’ll also be the woman who...well, you’ve read Varric’s - ahem -  _samples_.” She watched as Bryanna hid behind her glass, her blush confirming how true to life Varric’s work had been. “My point is dear, it wouldn’t harm your reputation to be seen as a woman and not just a figurehead. You simply have to control what your reputation is, that’s all.” 

“I suppose,” sighed Bryanna, “you’re right, darling. I did encourage his writing after all. So it seems this is the price I must pay.” She shook her head, accepting what it seemed was to be her fate.

“Just think my dear, this is a rare opportunity. Not many people can say they have starred in their own novel.”

Bryanna cocked an eyebrow at her friend. “Darling, not many people can say they’ve defeated an ancient Tevinter magister, and yet out of all of my accomplishments, my sex life if what Varric has chosen to focus on. Somehow I think we’re past  _rare opportunities_.”

Vivienne chuckled, “Yes, I suppose you’re right.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set post-game. Seymour has decided to remain with the Inquisition and Bryanna.


	3. What You Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Iron Bull has a suggestion to help with the pain from the Anchor.

This was the third night in a row he’d seen her out and about. It was far too late for this to be a midnight stroll, and besides, he knew her too well to know that she’d be the sort for such things. 

She jumped when she finally registered his presence. “Maker’s breath! I didn’t see you there.” 

The Iron Bull raised his brow and chuckled. “That’s something I don’t hear very often.” She chuckled weakly in reply, but said nothing. The Iron Bull continued. “So, there a reason you’re out here?”

“I can’t sleep.” 

He nodded. He’d figured as much, but he still wanted her to say it. 

When he said nothing, Bryanna continued. She waved her left hand briefly as she spoke. “The pain is unbearable. I can cope during the day. I’m busy, it keeps my mind on other things and Vivienne has potions to help too. But I can’t take them before bed, otherwise I won’t sleep. So I’m left with two choices. Take the potion and get no sleep, or don’t take the potion and still get no sleep. At least with the first there’s less pain.” 

She curled her fingers into a fist, staring at her hand. This cursed thing. She wished it gone already. It had no use anymore. All the rifts were sealed now, yet it did not fade. The opposite in fact. It had been getting gradually worse over the last two years and as yet they had found no permanent solution to fixing it. 

He approached her and held out a hand to her. “May I?” Bryanna nodded and let him inspect her hand. He pulled off the glove she always wore now and winced at the sight of her hand. The crack down her palm had spread, green tendrils shooting up her arm past her elbow. He audibly winced and Bryanna couldn’t help but sigh. That was never a reassuring sound. 

“I’m not gonna lie boss, it looks pretty fucking bad. It wasn’t always this bad was it?”

“No,” sighed Bryanna. “It used to just be contained to my hand. It’s slowly been spreading.” 

The Iron Bull turned her hand over in his, gently, making sure to not hurt her. “And growing more painful as it spread.” Bryanna closed her eyes and nodded. “Let me help. I know something that might help ease the pain for a bit. And if nothing else it should distract you.” 

“I’m flattered,” started Bryanna, “but you’re not my type.”

To her surprise he laughed. “And here I thought you didn’t have a dirty mind. I’m not offering sex - though I’m happy to sleep with you if that’s what you’d like.” She shook her head, colour spreading on her cheeks, and he laughed again. “Didn’t think so. No, I’m meaning other stuff. Relaxation techniques, exercises, salves. That sorta thing. I know my fair share about dealing with constant pain.” 

Bryanna considered his offer for a long moment before nodding. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d slept through the night, nor the last time she’d had a good night’s sleep. And Maker knows that’s all she really needed right now. 

“Looks like I need to get a few things then. How about you head up back to your room and I’ll meet you up there?” 

She nodded and watched a moment as the Iron Bull headed back towards the tavern, then turned and returned to her quarters, putting on her glove as she walked. 

It didn’t take him long to follow, a quiet knock sounding as she’d taken off her shoes and gloves. “Come in.”

She didn’t need to look to see it was him. No one else would knock at this time and after all, no one else tread quite so heavy as he did, even when he tried to tread light. “It’s only me boss.”

Bryanna turned and smiled weakly at him. No candles were lit, but the constant flickering from her hand illuminated the room with unnatural green light. “Maybe it’s best we get started right away.”

“I think that is for the best, Bull.” 

He motioned for her to sit on the bed and perched on the edge beside her, his weight dipping the mattress. “I’ve got a few things to help, but I figure right now you just wanna sleep. Am I right?” 

Bryanna nodded. Perhaps it was just the way the light hit her features, but here getting a proper look at her she looked incredibly tired and work.  _She must do a damn good job putting on her face in the morning._

The Iron Bull set a few things down on the bed between them. Flasks and vials of different sorts and sizes. He handed her a relatively small one, filled with a rather dark liquid. “This should knock you out for a good eight hours. I wasn’t gonna bring it up, but honestly I think the first thing you need is just sleep. Plain and simple. We can do more tomorrow, but first you need rest.” 

Bryanna rolled it around in her palm, inspecting the vial. A sleeping draught, and a strong one at that. It wasn’t her first choice, but he was right. She needed sleep first and foremost. The could deal with the rest when she could think straight again. 

She watched him collect the rest of his bottles and set them on her beside table. “I’ll leave you to rest then boss.”

“Wait.” He stopped, barely off the bed. “Could you…could you stay with me? If I’m to drink this then I’d prefer to have someone nearby to keep an eye on me, just in case. And…and I would appreciate you staying. I’m afraid I got rather used to sleeping with someone in this bed that now it feels too empty. I’m still not quite used to it.” 

The Iron Bull paused only to kick off his boots and wander round the other side of the bed. “Sure thing boss. Just don’t complain if my horns wreck your nice fluffy pillows.” 

Bryanna chuckled, sure there was a double meaning in there. He settled in bed and offered an arm for her to lay on, which she gladly accepted after downing the contents of the vial he’d given her. She would worry about what this would look like come morning. Right now she was eager for the pain to stop and for sleep to take her. 


End file.
